With You Beside Me I'm Home
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: *Au Allydia/ Morning Love Remix* Allison. The name throws itself around Lydia's head like a prayer.


Sunlight.

It's the warmth from the spring rays that cause Lydia to stir and ultimately wake from her slumber.

Opening her green eyes Lydia lets out a contented sigh and wipes the residue of sleep from her eyes. Stretching an arm out to the left side of the queen size bed, she feels a lukewarm empty space where Allison should have been.

Allison.

The name throws itself around Lydia's head like a prayer. She and Allison have been together for over a year and last night they finally professed their love for one another in more ways than one.

The thought of her counterpart plants a smile on the strawberry blonde's pale pink lips. Lydia works up the energy to go to the bathroom that was located just five feet from the bed, brush her teeth with the spare toothbrush that Allison has left for her and starts on her search for the tall brunette.

Making her way along the hallway, Lydia runs her fingers over pictures of her and Allison smiling, there's a few with their group of friends and a few more that are just of members of Allison's family.

Reaching the end of the hallway Lydia decides to go into the last room that she sees. Upon entering the room, she finds a CPU with three different monitors plugged next to it, bows and guns plastered to the walls and a map of Berkley Campus where they have been attending for two years now. She smiles at the college textbooks and notebooks that are sitting next to arrows and Allison's favorite daggers.

Lydia doesn't notice the tall figure sneaking up behind her, until she feels arms circle her waist and the smell of Allison's perfume wafting into her nose.

"So, this is where I find you when I try to bring you breakfast in bed." Soft lips graze Lydia's right ear. She can feel Allison's smirk and she smiles at her partner smiling. It's one of Lydia's favorite things, Allison's smile.

"I would've stayed in bed, but I missed you." Turning around in the taller girls arms to look into her brown eyes. "I love you." Lydia doesn't think that she'll ever stop saying those three words.

Smiling at the shorter girl Allison finds herself smiling and her eyes shining bright with so much love. "I love you too." Bending down just a little to give Lydia a passionate kiss on the lips.

They stay embraced for a moment basking in each other's presence.

"Thanks for not running way." Allison says breaking the silence.

"I would never run away from you, Alli. I don't care that you're a hunter. I fell in love with you. That means the college girl, my best friend and the hunter. Which the latter totally makes you a badass with any weapon, it's a total turn on." Lydia finishes reaching a hand behind Allison and giving her butt a small pinch eliciting a laugh from the taller girl.

Allison hated to turn any light loving moment with her girlfriend sour, but she had to let Lydia know that she'd be safe. "I know that you're fine with the hunter thing, but I have to let you know that I will do my best to keep you safe." Cupping a pale cheek and using her other hand to intertwine their fingers.

Lydia won't tell anyone, but Allison is the only person that can make her blush and with her girlfriends promise her cheeks turn a dark crimson. "I know, Allison. You've always kept me safe even when we were just friends. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt protected with you around and it was more than comforting. You being so valiant makes you sound like a knight or superhero or something. It makes me proud to call you mine." She finishes leaning up to give Allison a quick kiss on the lips.

"A superhero, huh? That'd be cool. You could be my Mary Jane or Jean Grey." Allison says with a smile.

"I'd take Jean Grey. She has telekinetic powers and turns into the Phoenix which is like the most powerful X-men." Lydia says proudly.

Allison loves Lydia like this, completely and totally a nerd. Most people would be quick to write her girlfriend off and call her a beauty with a head full of air, but she knew that Lydia was special. It's what drew Allison to her in the first place. Allison needed extra help with physics and it turns out that Lydia was selected to be her tutor. At first she was intimated because she heard rumors that Lydia Martin was the smartest student on campus, but she was the toughest tutor around. After a couple of sessions Allison knew that the other girl was hard on the people she was tutoring because she wanted them to succeed. Lydia gave her help twice a week and in exchange for Lydia's cell number she asked her out for coffee. The rest was basically history.

Allison smiled at the memory fondly. Her smile caught the attention of her partner.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Lydia asked hands rushing to her face fearing something was there.

"I was just thinking about the first time we met and how sexy I found your genius abilities." Allison said another dopey smile working its way on her features.

"I remember. You were so stunning that I found it amazing that I actually gave you the help that you needed." Lydia says with a smile. "Now, I believe my beautiful girlfriend made breakfast for me this morning and I don't know about you, but I could really go for some waffles."

Taking Lydia's hand in her own, Allison walks her girlfriend out of the room and down the hallway back to the master bedroom. They sat on the bed, watched tv, shared the breakfast that Allison made and laughed as they talked about their courses from that week with each other.

They stayed like that for most of the day and decided to get up and venture downstairs in Allison's loft and watch movies.

Lydia knows that they are going to have a bumpy journey ahead, but she doesn't care as long as she gets days like this.


End file.
